Zwei Brüder 2
by silverbullet27
Summary: Heat und Silent nähern sich ihrer Premiere. Doch mit der Umstellung ihrer Nahrung ändert sich auch ihre Beziehung zueinander. Reine Wraith-FF, Fortsetzung zu "Zwei Brüder"
1. Chapter 1

**Zwei Brüder 2**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: etwa einhundert Jahre vor dem ersten Krieg der Wraith mit den Lanteanern, Fortsetzung von „Zwei Brüder"

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von „Zwei Brüder" und spielt ungefähr ein Jahrhundert vor dem Großen Krieg der Lanteaner (Antiker) mit den Wraith. Im Mittelpunkt stehen zwei (inzwischen) jugendliche Wraith, die auf dem Hive von Königin Snow aufwachsen und ihren Platz in dieser rigiden Gesellschaft finden müssen. Auch wenn einige Sachen recht brutal und unangenehm sein werden, werde ich mich doch bemühen, immer wieder den Humor einfließen zu lassen, der sich sowieso in (fast) all meine Geschichten schleicht und „meine" Grünlinge nicht nur zu statischen Sadisten macht.

Ich übernehme die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus den SGA – Legacy – Romanen von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham und Amy Griswold. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die diese Bücher noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht!

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Es können jederzeit Szenenwünsche genannt werden – entweder per Mail oder per Review, ich sehe dann zu, was ich in die Story einbauen kann! Viel Spaß bei der Lektüre, die Silberkugel :)

**Zuvor in „Zwei Brüder":**

Mit fünf Sternenjahren kamen die beiden Jünglinge Heat und Silent an Bord den Hives von Königin Snow und gerieten an den vorübergehend verkrüppelten Piloten Digger als Erzieher. Nicht zuletzt durch dessen Brutalität schlossen die beiden Jünglinge Bruderschaft, um sich gegenseitig zu stärken und zu beschützen. Während Heats Begabung für die Wissenschaften bereits früh erkennbar wird, fühlt sich Silent besonders wohl bei den Unterrichtsstunden, die von Blades gegeben werden.

**Kapitel 1**

Silent seufzte innerlich auf. Einerseits war er froh, dass sich sein Bruder wieder wie er selbst verhielt, anstatt nur wortlos ins Nichts zu starren und sich keinen Zoll zu bewegen. Andererseits hätte er auch gut auf Heats Krallen in seinem Oberarm verzichten können.

Wenn sie die Überlebensübung der vergangenen Tage etwas gelehrt hatte dann das, dass Heat niemals wieder den Hive verlassen wollte und Silent seinen Bruder zu sehr liebte, um _ihn_ je zu verlassen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass man fünf Tage und Nächte bewegungslos in der Savanne hockte und schweigend ins Nichts starrte.

Leise knurrend wand Silent sich aus dem schmerzhaften Griff seines schlafenden Bruders und legte sich etwas bequemer hin. Eigentlich hatte den Jünglingen beigebracht werden sollen, Hunger und Durst zu ertragen, sowie sich aufeinander zu verlassen. Aber Hunger und Durst hatten die beiden Brüder bereits durch Digger zur Genüge erdulden müssen, denn ihr Erzieher hasste sie. Zunächst hatten sich die beiden Jünglinge einzureden versucht, dass es daran lag, dass der Blade durch seine Verletzung nicht in der Lage war sich selbst zu nähren. Und er deshalb von Drohnen genährt werden musste, von denen er die rohen und primitiven Regungen übernommen hätte, die diese Krieger ausmachten. Aber auch nachdem seine Nährhand nachgewachsen war, blieb Digger ihnen gegenüber übertrieben brutal, geradezu sadistisch, mit kaum verhohlener Freude daran, seine Zöglinge zu schikanieren. Sei es mit Wabenarrest, während die anderen Jünglinge im Spielzimmer ihren Spaß hatten, oder mit völlig überzogenen Kleider- und Reinlichkeitsregeln – und natürlich immer wieder Futterentzug.

Dabei war es wichtig für die körperliche (und seelische) Entwicklung von Jünglingen, regelmäßig Wasser und Früchte zu sich zu nehmen. Wesentlich wichtiger, als glänzend gekämmtes Haar, das in strengen Zöpfen zurückgebunden zu perfekt in Falten gelegten blauen Jünglingsumhängen getragen wurde. Aber was Silent am Meisten zusetzte war das beinahe tägliche Bad in einer der warmen Lagunen des Hives.

Der Nebel an Bord reinigte alles und jeden mehr als ausreichend, zu Baden bedeutete, sich ungebührlich schmutzig gemacht zu haben. Zum Beispiel durch Strafdienst in den Nebelkammern, in denen all der Dreck und Unrat des Schiffes zusammengetragen wurde.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Silent bereits mehr Erfahrung in den Kammern sammeln können als wohl jeder andere Wraith an Bord. Zumindest kam es dem Jüngling so vor. Und auch mehr Gestank, der in den Kleidern und Haaren haften blieb, was zusätzliche Bäder notwendig machte. Silent hasste Wasser inzwischen. Er hasste es, in den Nebelkammern stinkenden Schlamm zusammenkehren zu müssen, danach ein Bad zu nehmen um dann nach viel zu wenig Schlaf bereits erneut ins Wasser gescheucht zu werden, wo Heat ihm dann unter Diggers Aufsicht fast die Haut vom Rücken schrubben musste. Anschließend kämmten die Brüder sich gegenseitig die Haare, banden sie in Zöpfe und wenn sie Glück hatten, kamen sie noch zum Ende der Futterzeit in die Halle der Jünglinge, um noch die eine oder andere Frucht zu erhaschen.

Wieder verspürte Silent das Jucken in seiner rechten Hand und grimmig zog er sie unter der Decke hervor, um sich seinen Nährmund anzuschauen. Ja, dieser öffnete sich bereits und legte kleine Bereiche der übersensiblen Hautmembran frei, durch die er bald die Lebenskraft von Herdentieren aufnehmen können würde. Müsste. Aber noch nicht. Heat war noch nicht so weit. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Sein Bruder stürzte sich auf jedes Stück Obst, das er bekommen konnte, gelegentlich auch schon mal durch kleinere und größere Rangeleien mit den anderen Jünglingen. Wo er dann von Silent gerettet werden musste, denn nur in blinder Wut um sich zu beißen, kratzen, fauchen, knurren war keine besonders erfolgreiche Kampfstrategie.

Dann war es an Silent, die Gegner seines ungestümen Bruders mit gezielten Schlägen und Tritten außer Gefecht zu setzen, was ihm zumeist Strafdienst in den Nebelkammern einbrachte. Wieder einmal.

Manchmal dachte Silent zur Nachtzeit darüber nach wie es wäre, wenn Heat ihn nicht in seiner überschwänglichen, so oft auch zügellosen Art dazu gebracht hätte, sein Bruder zu werden. Und dann blickte er in das angstverzerrte Gesicht seines Bruders, dass sich erst entspannte, wenn Silent ihn in den Arm nahm, beruhigend brummte und dann… ja, dann ergoss sich Heats gesamte Zuneigung wie eine warme Flut über ihn, ertränkte ihn beinahe, und doch war es, als könne Silent nicht ohne existieren. Als würde diese brüderliche Liebe ihn erst definieren.

Das Jucken in seiner Hand nahm zu und Silent ballte sie zur Faust. Nein, noch durfte er sich nicht nähren. Durfte Heat noch nicht allein lassen… denn das würde geschehen, sobald er den Schritt zum Halbjährigen vollzogen hätte: er würde eine neue, größere Schlafwabe beziehen. Und dort so lang allein nächtigen, bis auch Heat seine Premiere gehabt hätte. Nachts allein zu sein war nicht Silents Problem – im Gegenteil, ohne Krallen im Oberarm und Knien in den Nieren würde er wohl recht gut schlafen können – es war Heats Problem.

Seit Digger sich in Heats Bewusstsein gedrängt hatte, sich gewaltsam Zugang zu den innersten Empfindungen des Jünglings verschafft hatte, seit dem fürchtete sich Heat davor, allein zu schlafen. So wie damals, als ihr Erzieher ihn aus der Wabe gezerrt hatte, um ihn… auszuhorchen und gleichzeitig mit seiner eigenen Verbitterung zu beschmutzen, ihm jede Hoffnung auf Freude zu nehmen.

Damals waren Heat und Silent gerade erst fünf Sternenjahre alt und wenige Tage an Bord dieses Hives gewesen. Seitdem waren über zehn Sternenjahre vergangen, in denen Silent jeden einzelnen Tag darüber grübelte, wie er Digger büßen lassen konnte. Und in jeder einzelnen Nachtzeit seinen Bruder bewachte.

Müde schaute er zu Heat hinüber, der sich inzwischen wieder entspannt hatte und sich nicht mehr ängstlich im Schlaf an ihn gekrallt hatte. _Schlaf gut_, dachte Silent und schloss schließlich selbst wieder die Augen. Das Wecksignal zum Beginn der Tagzeit würde wie immer viel zu früh kommen.

**A/N:** Bonewhite und Fever tragen hier noch ihre „Erstnamen" – nach den Autorinnen der Legacy-Bücher erhalten Wraith zuerst einen (relativ neutralen) Namen von der Mutter, später einen, der ihrem Wesen entspricht, das in der telepatischen Gesellschaft erspürt wird. Todd wird Guide genannt, was zum Teil ein Ehrentitel ist. Ich denke mir, Bonewhite war schon immer stiller als andere, wohingegen Fever ein sehr hitziges Gemüt hatte.

Schlupfbrüder bedeutet, zwei oder mehrere Wraith wurden von der gleichen Königin empfangen und als Eikapseln abgelegt, ähnlich wie die Drohnen, die aber ohne vorhergegangene sexuelle Aktivitäten abgelegt werden können (wie in „Kriegsbeute", 4. Staffel in der Klonfabrik). Bei dem Bedarf an Offizieren, die in der Serie als Kanonenfutter endeten, dachte ich mir, es wäre so am Wahrscheinlichsten. Weibliche Nachkommen trägt eine Königin als „normale" Schwangerschaft aus – ist selten genug, um die Damen nicht dauerschwanger sein zu lassen. Zusätzlich nennen sich Heat/Fever und Silent/Bonewhite **Brüder**, was bedeutet, die beiden entschlossen sich dazu, ihre Freundschaft mit diesem Bündnis noch mehr zu festigen. Und um genau diese Bruderschaft geht es in dieser FF. Ach ja: absolut kein Canon, alles mein Mist ohne Garantie! Nach dem Legacy-Canon ist ein Bruder jemand, der einem (anderen) Wraith freiwillig etwas von seiner Lebensenergie gibt – wozu das in Band 6 der Buchserie führt verrate ich nicht ;)

Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt (Legacy-Canon).

Die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen – und ein abgesperrter Bereich, in dem sich nur die Pallax und Gefährten aufhalten dürfen. Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„… und dann kommt dieser Tölpel zu mir und fragt mich, ob ich ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfen könnte – stellt euch das nur vor!", ereiferte sich Rush, ein Wraithjüngling mit dem Heat und Silent befreundet waren.

„Nach _der_ Aktion?", fragte Heat ungläubig. „Ich glaube, ich hätte ihm dann einfach nur die Krallen ins Gesicht geschlagen statt einer Antwort."

„Ja, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", knurrte Young, Rushs Wabenbruder und ebenfalls ein Freund der beiden Brüder. „Daraufhin hätte Silent dich dann mal wieder retten müssen, hätte mal wieder eine Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen und du hättest wieder nichts daraus gelernt."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fauchte Heat über den Tisch an dem die vier Jünglinge gerade Towers spielten.

„Na, das finde mal selbst heraus", grollte Young, „immerhin bist du ja der Schlaueste von uns - angeblich."

„Das ist noch nicht gesagt", fauchte nun Rush, der zusammen mit Heat zusätzliche Unterrichtseinheiten in speziellen Wissenschaften der Clevermen erhielt und sich für wesentlich begabter als alle anderen hielt. Umso mehr hatte ihn ein beiläufiger Kommentar von Meister Rift getroffen, dass dieser Heat für den intelligentesten Schüler an Bord hielt.

„Ja, ja", knurrte Heat, „mir doch egal was der olle Rift meint. Ich will wissen, was du damit sagen willst", fuhr er an Young gerichtet fort.

„Na, überleg doch mal, angehender _Schlaukopf_", sagte Young mit einem kalten Grinsen, „jedes Mal wenn du dich nicht beherrschst, schiebt dein Bruder Strafdienst in den Nebelkammern. Und du beherrschst dich nie!"

„Und wie ich mich gerade beherrsche", zischte Heat und ballte die Fäuste.

Rush schüttelte den Kopf und ging an einen anderen Tisch im Spielzimmer des Jünglingstraktes. Er hatte keinerlei Lust, sich den Abend mit den Streitereien seiner Freunde verderben zu lassen.

„Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, wann deine Geduld überspannt ist, _Schlaukopf_", provozierte Young, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich selbstzufrieden zurück. Zwei Dinge wusste er sehr genau über Heat: der junge Wraith hatte das Temperament eines hochaktiven Vulkans und er war körperlich vollkommen untrainiert, da er zusammen mit Rush seit Jahren nicht mehr an der Körperertüchtigung teilzunehmen brauchte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann Heat auf ihn losgehen würde.

„Meine ist es jetzt schon", ließ sich Silent leise vernehmen, nachdem er bisher ausführlich geschwiegen hatte. „Nicht Heat ist Schuld an meinen Strafarbeiten, sondern Digger. Euer Redwave ist auch nicht viel besser."

Young zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens ist unser Erzieher in der Lage zu erkennen, wenn Rush etwas angestellt hat – und bestraft dann nicht mich dafür."

_Du trittst aber auch nie für Rush ein_, dachte Silent und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Komm mit, mein Bruder, Young ist auf Krawall aus. Den soll er sich bei jemand anderen holen', übermittelte er Heat mental und die beiden Jünglinge erhoben sich schweigend, gingen zu einem anderen Spieltisch und beobachteten eine Partie Knives ihrer Altersgenossen Knot und Carver.

Einige Minuten später balgte sich Young mit einem anderen Jüngling und Silent seufzte innerlich auf. Auch Young litt unter den Vorzeichen seiner Premiere. Das Jucken in der Handfläche rund um den Nährmund allein konnte einen schon wahnsinnig machen, aber dazu kamen noch heftige Gefühlswallungen und ein immer feuriger werdender Hunger, der im Innersten brannte. Silent fühlte nicht anders, nur hatte er sich mehr unter Kontrolle.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wabe fragte Heat seinen Bruder still: ‚Bin ich wirklich so oft Schuld an deinen Strafarbeiten?'

Silent presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

‚Aber wie kommt Young dann auf so etwas?', bohrte Heat weiter.

Wieder schüttelte Silent nur den Kopf.

‚Irgendetwas muss ja dran sein, sonst hätte Rush auch etwas gesagt anstatt einfach nur wegzugehen', ließ Heat nicht locker.

‚Rush muss mit Young die Wabe teilen', warf Silent schließlich ein, ‚entweder er hätte Young zugestimmt und es sich mit dir als Freund verdorben, oder er hätte ihm widersprechen können und sich nachher eine Tracht Prügel geholt. Ich wäre an seiner Stelle wohl auch nur gegangen.'

‚Auf jeden Fall ist Young jetzt nicht mehr mein Freund', meinte Heat und kletterte in ihre gemeinsame Wabe voran.

Silent seufzte innerlich auf. Er hatte Verständnis für Young, der von seinen Hormonen gebeutelt wurde. Und für Rush, dem alles zu viel wurde, denn auch er verspürte allmählich das Brennen im Inneren. Nur Heat zeigte noch keinerlei Anzeichen für die weitere körperliche Reifung. Manchmal benahm er sich noch genauso wie zu ihrer Schlüpflingszeit auf Winds Hive. Andererseits konnte sich auch niemand so ehrlich und offen über schon kleine Zuwendungen freuen wie Heat… was Silent jedes Mal wie ein Stich in den Magen traf, von dem aus sich wohlige Wärme über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Er liebte dieses Gefühl einfach. Ebenso wie seinen Bruder.

„Ich warne euch", knurrte Digger, ihr mürrischer Erzieher, als beide Jünglinge in der Wabe waren, „ich kontrolliere euch! Ihr schlaft gefälligst einzeln, verstanden?" Dann versiegelte er die Wabenmembran und stapfte grummelnd davon.

„Warum will er das eigentlich?", wunderte sich Heat, während er ihre Datenpads für die Hausaufgaben aus einer Ecke ihrer Wabe holte.

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern nahm nur schweigend sein Pad entgegen.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt und ich erwarte eine Antwort", fauchte Heat daraufhin.

Silent schaute nicht von seinem Pad auf, sagte aber leise und in neutralem Tonfall: „Weil er der Meinung ist wir sind zu alt dafür und er uns Dinge unterstellt, die nicht sind. Nur in seiner eigenen, schmutzigen Fantasie."

„Was für schmutzige…? Oh. OH!" Heat war entsetzt.

Silent rümpfte die Nase und rief die Hausaufgaben des Tages auf. Manchmal war sein Bruder wirklich erstaunlich naiv. Aber auch dafür liebte er ihn!

„… ekelhaft", kommentierte Heat, setzte sich direkt neben Silent in dessen Schlafecke und begann ebenfalls mit den Hausaufgaben. Er bekam schon lang nicht mehr die gleichen Aufgaben wie sein Bruder oder die meisten anderen ihres Jahrganges. Er und Rush waren zu weit voraus und lösten bereits Aufgaben der Halbjährigen der vierten Stufe.

Stumm arbeiteten die Brüder an ihren Pads. Silent war zuerst fertig und streckte sich, bevor er sich gähnend an Heat lehnte. „Brauchst du noch lang?", brummte er schläfrig.

„Ja… ich fürchte schon…", gab Heat zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht…"

Silent gab sich keinen Illusionen hin und bot nicht an, zu helfen. Er war nicht so begabt wie sein Bruder und würde es auch nie sein. „Hast du Rush schon gefragt?"

„Den?", fauchte Heat, „damit er sich über mich lustig machen kann, dass ich wohl doch nicht so schlau bin wie Rift gesagt hat? Wohl kaum! Außerdem habe ich noch ein paar Tage Zeit…"

Müde gähnte Silent und legte sich zum Schlafen hin. Mit diesem Problem musste Heat allein fertig werden. Er zog sich seine Decke über den Kopf, die Heat ihm fauchend wieder bis zu den Schultern herunterzog. Halbherzig knurrte Silent zurück und zog sich die Decke wieder etwas höher – aber nur so weit, wie Heat es ertragen konnte, ihn nicht mehr zu sehen.

Einige Stunden später riss Digger die Membran ihrer Wabe auf und spähte hinein: Silent fauchte ihn verschlafen mit gebleckten Zähnen an, während Heat nicht einmal reagierte, sondern nur konzentriert auf sein Datenpad eintippte.

Der Blade brummte zufrieden und verschloss die Wabe der beiden Brüder wieder. Silent wischte sich über die Augen und setzte sich auf. Heat schien immer noch nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Silent stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an und meinte: „Sag jetzt nicht, dass du immer noch an deinen Hausaufgaben sitzt…"

Verwundert schaut Heat auf, schaute zur Zeitanzeige hinüber und wurde blass. Es war kurz vor Ende der ersten Nachthälfte. „Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?", fragte er Silent und neigte dann den Kopf im mentalen Gespräch.

_Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir fest geschlafen habe_, dachte Silent und gähnte. „Mit wem arbeitest du zusammen?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Rush hat die gleichen Probleme", entgegnete Heat und legte das Pad beiseite. „Aber ER hat zuerst nach Hilfe gefragt!"

_Ich ahnte so etwas_, dachte Silent und lächelte, als sein Bruder zu ihm unter die Decke gekrochen kam.

„Oh, ich habe was vergessen", sagte Heat und sprang noch einmal auf, um in seiner Schlafecke die Decken und Kissen so hinzulegen, dass es aussah, als würde dort jemand liegen. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Silent und schlief innerhalb von Sekunden ein.

_Er hat wirklich nicht mitbekommen, dass Digger schon hier war_, dachte Silent und runzelte die Stirn. Ein Wraith, der unachtsam war, wurde meist nicht besonders alt. Auch nicht die Clevermen, von denen es hieß, sie wären wesentlich sanftmütiger als die Blades. Auch unter den _Schlauköpfen_ gab es tödliche Rangkämpfe, so hatte es ihm Rogue einmal erzählt.

Silent seufzte. Er hatte den immer gutgelaunten Blade gemocht, der in den ersten drei Jahren ihre Körperertüchtigung unterrichtet hatte. Mit Fusion machte der Unterricht nur noch halb so viel Spaß… was allerdings auch daran liegen konnte, dass der Pilot noch sehr unter seiner Verletzung litt… weniger körperlich denn seelisch. Aber das würde ein Blade natürlich niemals zugeben!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ihr beide Brüder werden konntet", knurrte Young und mühte sich, Silent den Übungsstock aus der Hand zu schlagen.

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern wich dem Schlag seines Gegners aus, wobei er sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte und seinerseits einen Schlag in Hüfthöhe platzierte, den Young nicht mehr parieren konnte und einige Schritte weit zur Seite stolperte.

Knurrend richtete der Jüngling sich wieder auf, hielt seinen Stock schlagbereit vor dem Körper und fletschte die Zähne. „Heat hat doch nur ein großes Mundwerk", pöbelte er weiter, „bisher hat er noch jede Schlägerei verloren oder wurde von dir gerettet."

„Wer sagt, dass sich alle Wraith immer nur prügeln müssen?", knurrte Silent, der allmählich wütend wurde, „er wird sowieso ein Cleverman, er braucht nicht zu kämpfen."

„Rush wird auch ein Cleverman, aber er hat gelernt, sich gegen mich zu wehren", verkündete Young und grinste triumphierend, als er Silents Deckung durchbrechen und einen Schlag auf dessen Oberarm setzen konnte.

Leise grollend sprang Silent zurück und ging ein wenig in die Knie, wie er es vor langer Zeit einmal von einem Anwärter der Wachmannschaften gezeigt bekommen hatte. So wirkte er kleiner, bot weniger Angriffsfläche und konnte mit mehr Kraft aufspringen, wenn er in den Angriff überging. Außer natürlich, man wurde überrumpelt und von dem eigenen Lehrer in den Rücken getreten.

„Wir fechten hier nicht, wir spielen Schlagstock", rief Fusion aus, während Silent sich mit gefletschten Zähnen vom Boden aufrappelte. „Ich will hier keine Kampftechniken der _Bodenkriecher_ sehen, verstanden?", fragte er leiser an Young und Silent gerichtet. Als die beiden Jünglinge nickten, wendete sich der Blade wieder ab und schlurfte zurück auf seinen Platz auf der Korallenbank an der Seite der Trainingshalle. Dabei schliff sein Mantel auf der linken Seite mehr über den Boden und wirbelte den Nebel auf, als auf der rechten.

‚Ich finde den gruselig', kommentierte Young mental und schüttelte sich.

Silent schob den Unterkiefer vor und gab still zurück: ‚Ihm fehlt eben der halbe Oberkörper…'

‚Eben', gab Young zurück, ‚wäre es nicht besser für ihn gewesen, wenn er einfach nur gestorben wäre?'

‚Ehrenhafter in jedem Fall', antwortete Silent und stellte sich wieder in die Ausgangsposition für das Schlagstockspiel.

Auch Young ging wieder in Position und die Jünglinge kämpften bis zum Schluss des Unterrichts weiter. Gerade als sie die Gerätschaften in den Wandverschlägen der Trainingshalle verstauten, tauchte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer Rogue mit seiner Drohneneinheit auf und die Jünglinge (und wenigen ersten Halbjährigen) umringten ihn freudig strahlend.

„Ich hoffe, die Jungs benehmen sich anständig?", fragte er scherzhaft seinen Nachfolger und die versammelten Jünglinge stöhnten auf.

„Die meisten schon", antwortete Fusion und rümpfte die Nase, „einige hingegen…"

Rogue lachte auf und klopfte Knot, der ihm am nächsten stand, freundlich auf den Rücken. „Es sind nun mal nicht alle dazu geboren, den Wachmannschaften oder die Pilotengeschwadern beizutreten, nicht wahr?"

„Aber ich will doch…", begann Knot verwirrt, der sich direkt angesprochen fühlte und allgemeines Gelächter brach aus.

‚Dem braucht man doch nur eine Drohnenmaske überziehen und schon ist er fertig ausgebildet', vernahm Silent Youngs mentale Stimme im Kopf, ‚der ist so dumm… wie eine Drohne.'

‚Ich mag Knot', schoss Silent angesäuert zurück.

‚Ich auch', gab Young zu, ‚aber er ist dumm. Sogar dümmer als Darkclouds Nachkommen so schon sind…'

‚Weißt du, was man über uns sagt? Winds Nachkommen?', fragte Silent mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren in der Kehle seinen Freund, der ihn gerade bis aufs Blut reizte.

‚Dass wir nicht besonders ambitioniert und generell langsamer sind als andere', antwortete Young und zuckte mit den Schultern, ‚was unsere beiden Wabenbrüder aber schon mal widerlegt hätten. Niemand ist hier sonst noch so ehrgeizig, wissbegierig und schnell im Begreifen wie Rush und Heat.'

„Wollt ihr Punktabzug für heute bekommen?", fragte Fusion und schreckte damit Young und Silent auf, „ihr unterhaltet euch schon die ganze Zeit mental und habt sicher nicht mitbekommen, was Meister Rogue gerade gesagt hat!"

Der Wachoffizier lächelte schräg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Silent und Young… dass ihr immer noch so zusammenhaltet… aber was ich eben angeboten hatte für euch noch einmal: in drei Tagen beginnt ein neuer Drohnenausbildungszyklus. Wer von euch Schülern Interesse hat, kann nach dem Unterricht in den Bereich der Wachmannschaften kommen und zuschauen. Allerdings…" Nun musste Rogue kurzfristig die Stimme heben um gegen das Gemurmel anzukommen, das unter den Schülern ausgebrochen war, „allerdings können nur fünf Schüler an diesem Angebot teilnehmen. Dafür fallen eure Stunden im Spielzimmer weg, und zwar für sechs Erntemonate, das Ganze gilt als Freizeit. Nun… wer hat Interesse?"

Fast alle hoben sofort ihre Arme, nur Silent zögerte und zwei sehr schmächtige Jünglinge aus der Osprey-Linie schüttelten die Köpfe und traten etwas von der Gruppe zurück.

„Erwähnte ich schon, dass ihr verletzt werden könntet? Junge Drohnen sind gelegentlich etwas unberechenbar und bisher weiß noch niemand, wie die neue Generation sein wird", sagte Rogue, woraufhin sich einige Arme senkten. Der Blade seufzte. „Das sind immer noch zu viele. Machen wir es anders…" Er überlegte angestrengt, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf und er meinte: „Wer immer noch Interesse hat, schreibt mir bis übermorgen einen Essay darüber, warum ihr glaubt, dass ihr später zu den Wachmannschaften gehen werdet. Diese werde ich lesen und danach entscheiden!"

Young strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und knuffte Silent an den Oberarm. „Na, das wird ja wohl eine Kleinigkeit, was?"

Silent erwiderte nichts, sondern betrachte nur nachdenklich die muskelbepackten Kolosse, die zu Rogues Drohnenkommando gehörten. Der Blade selbst war hochgewachsen und sehnig, reaktionsschnell und geschickt, aber Silent erschien es, als ob eine von diesen Drohnen nur einen schlechten Tag haben brauchte, um Rogue und jeden anderen Blade an Bord in Stücke reißen zu können. _Wie kann man solche Riesen nur beherrschen?_, fragte sich der Jüngling, der knapp zwei Fuß kleiner als die Drohnen und auf einmal sehr unsicher war, was er tun sollte. _Heat sagt, wir gehen gemeinsam zu den Clevermen nach unserer Ausbildung hier_, dachte er, _aber ich finde das so… interessant und unglaublich, ich…_

„Silent?", unterbrach Young die Gedankengänge seines schweigsamen Freundes, „kommst du mit? Carver und Fly haben gefragt, ob wir mit ihnen würfeln wollen."

Silent schreckte auf und antwortete: „Ja, sicher… ich komme…"

Als sie diesen Abend über ihren Hausaufgaben saßen, schweiften Silents Gedanken immer wieder ab. Heat fluchte leise vor sich hin, offensichtlich im mentalen Gespräch mit Rush, der die letzten Sonderaufgaben auch noch nicht hatte lösen können. „Das kann doch alles gar nicht sein…", brummelte er vor sich hin, knabberte an seinen Krallen und zog angestrengte Grimassen.

Da er sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren konnte, fragte Silent schließlich: „Was für ein Problem habt ihr denn eigentlich?"

Heat knurrte, als er antwortete: „Es geht um Genetik. Genauer um die von Herdenmenschen. Warum isolierte Herden nach einigen Generationen verschiedene Mutationen, beziehungsweise offensichtliche Gendefekte aufweisen, obwohl der Genpool dem Idealmaß entspricht…"

„Umwelteinflüsse ausgeschlossen?", fragte Silent nach.

„Keine Strahlung, die zur Veränderung des Erbgutes führen würden. Ausreichend Nahrung, gemäßigte Temperaturen", beschrieb Heat grob die Aufgabenstellung und schob sein Datenpad seinem Bruder zu, damit dieser selbst nachlesen konnte.

Silent las konzentriert und runzelte die Stirn. „Und der Sternenring befindet sich im Orbit des Planeten?"

„Ja", antwortete Heat.

„Wie konnte sich dann diese Herde überhaupt auf dem Planeten ansiedeln?", fragte Silent nach.

Heat legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich verstehe nicht?"

„Nun, irgendwie muss diese Herde ja dorthin gekommen sein, oder nicht?" Silent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denn wir wissen, dass sich das Leben der Herdentiere nicht auf jedem Planeten einzeln entwickelt hat, sondern es… nun ja, sie haben sich von irgendwo aus verteilt. So wie unsere Urmütter einen Planeten des Erwachens hatten…"

Heat presste die Lippen zu schmale Strichen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier geht es um Genetik, nicht um Philosophie oder Religion."

Silent runzelte die Stirn und gab Heat sein Datenpad zurück. _Wenn du meinst, mein Bruder…_

A/N: Ja! Es geht weiter! Unglaublich aber wahr! Wie immer nehme ich Szenenwünsche entgegen – einfach per Mail oder Review hinterlassen, ich sehe dann was geht ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Knurrend wusch Silent sich den Rest der Dosa-Paste aus den Haaren und schob den Unterkiefer vor. Heat schrubbte ihm den Rücken mit einem Kuff-Schwamm und beide hofften, dass Digger sich bald zufrieden geben würde. Seit einigen Monaten hatten die Reinlichkeitsattacken ihres Erziehers wieder zugenommen und die Jünglinge saßen nun täglich morgens vor der Fütterung in einer warmen Lagune zur Säuberung.

„Ihr stinkt", brummte der Blade, „ihr stinkt nach Früchten und Jugend und Unsinn…"

‚Wie kann man nach Unsinn stinken?', fragte Heat mental seinen Bruder, dem die Waschpaste in die Augen gelaufen war.

‚Was weiß ich', gab Silent still zurück, ‚der spinnt und ich werde ihn umbringen sobald ich dazu Gelegenheit habe.'

‚Könntest du die Gelegenheit eventuell vor dem nächsten Zwangsbad haben?', fragte Heat, ‚mir wachsen allmählich Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen.'

_Nicht nur dir, mein Bruder_, dachte Silent und spülte sich die brennenden Augen aus.

„Digger", rief eine tiefe Stimme, „deine Jungs verpassen ja wohl hoffentlich heute nicht wieder die Fütterung, oder?" Meister Haze trat aus dem Gang und stellte sich neben dem Lagunenbecken auf.

„Wenn sie sich beeilen, dann nicht", knurrte Digger missmutig und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Ich glaube, diese beiden sind sauberer als jeder andere hier an Bord", stellte ihr Lehrer fest, „sie sollten jetzt herauskommen und sich ankleiden, bevor alle Früchte schon in andere Mägen gewandert sind."

Heat und Silent schauten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihrem Erzieher auf, bis der knurrend gestikulierte, dass sie aus dem Wasser kommen sollten. Eilig sprangen die Jünglinge auf, zogen sich ihre Kleidung über und machten sich daran, sich gegenseitig das Haar zu kämmen und in strengen Zöpfen zurück zu binden, wie Digger es von ihnen verlangte.

Meister Haze und ihr Erzieher waren in eine mentale Unterhaltung vertieft, mit deren Verlauf der Blade ganz offensichtlich nicht einverstanden war. Als Digger offen fauchte, bleckte Meister Haze die Zähne und sagte laut: „Schluss jetzt! Das nächste Bad werden die beiden erst nach ihren Premieren haben! Ich dulde nicht, dass du sie so schikanierst!"

„Wenn euch mein Erziehungsstil nicht passt, kannst du ja einen neuen Aufpasser für diese beiden Teppra-Saurier suchen!" Digger war in Angriffsstellung gegangen und bleckte nun seinerseits die Zähne. „Ich bin geheilt und kann wieder einen Dart fliegen. Ich brauche das hier alles nicht!"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht", entgegnete Meister Haze grollend, „das habe ich bereits versucht. Allerdings sind Meister Guide und der Hivemaster der Ansicht, wenn du deine Aufgaben so sehr als Strafe erachtest, wirst du dir das nächste Mal nicht so schnell die Hand abschlagen lassen. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass die beiden zur Fütterung kommen!"

‚Verdammter Mist', fluchte Heat mental, ‚wir hätten das Ekel schon los sein können…'

Silent knurrte nur leise zur Antwort.

‚Warum haben Meister Guide und Hivemaster Glow etwas dagegen, Digger wieder als Pilot dienen zu lassen?', fragte Heat still nach, während sie vor den beiden erwachsenen Wraith her zur Fütterung gingen.

‚Wahrscheinlich fliegt er noch schlechter als er uns erzieht', gab Silent mental zurück.

Heat unterdrückte ein Kichern. ‚Das würde auch erklären, warum man ihn abgeschossen hat damals…'

_Selbst ein Herdenmensch kann wahrscheinlich einen Weg finden, einen Dart vom Himmel zu holen_, dachte Silent, behielt seine Gedanken aber für sich. Er traute den schlanken, gefährlichen Flugmaschinen ihrer Art nicht. Zu viel Technik, auf die man sich zu verlassen hatte. Außerdem hatten sie nun schon öfter von einer Menschenart gehört, die ihnen technisch mindestens ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen sein sollte.

Nach der Fütterung, wo sich die Brüder so vollgestopft hatten wie schon lang nicht mehr, saßen die Jünglinge im Unterricht beieinander. Die wenigen Halbjährigen ihres Jahrgangs, die bereits ihre Premiere gehabt hatten, hatten sich etwas abgesondert und saßen ebenfalls beieinander. Meister Skull hielt ihnen gerade einen Vortrag über die chemische Zusammensetzung des Korallen-Nebels im achten Quadranten ihrer Galaxie, als Young aufsprang und zu seinem Erzieher rannte, der mit den anderen Erziehern im Hintergrund der Studierhalle wartete.

‚Was ist denn mit dem los?', fragte Heat mental und Silent schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Na, was denkst denn du?'

‚Jetzt?', fragte Heat weiter, ‚hätte der nicht schon vor der Fütterung zu Redwave rennen können? Dann hätte ich seine Purasbirnen zum Essen gehabt…'

Silent seufzte innerlich auf. ‚Ich denke nicht, dass man das so steuern kann. Außerdem hat Young sicherlich versucht, seinen Hunger erstmal mit Obst zu stillen…'

Heat legte den Kopf schräg. ‚Ich glaube, ich will keine Premiere haben.'

Silent stutzte und starrte seinen Bruder entsetzt an. ‚Bitte was?'

‚Na… ich finde Herdenmenschen eklig. Die müffen so komisch… und sind schmutzig. Ich möchte die nicht anfassen…'

‚Ich fürchte, dir wird aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben, wenn es so weit ist.'

‚Dann… dann werde ich eben immer weiter Früchte futtern. Die schmecken mir. Und sind sauber. Und brüllen nicht.' Heat rutschte auf der Korallenbank, auf der sie zusammen an einem Lehrtisch saßen, hin und her und räusperte sich.

‚Mein Bruder', begann Silent ruhig, ‚weißt du überhaupt, was für einen Unsinn du da von dir gibst?'

Heat fauchte leise. ‚Du hast Meister Haze doch gehört: wir baden erst wieder nach unserer Premiere! Also werde ich keine haben und muss nie wieder in diese Lagune.'

‚Wir sind Wraith', gab Silent zurück, ‚wir nähren uns an Menschen, wenn wir alt genug dafür sind. Und das sind wir allmählich. Andernfalls sterben wir. Willst du das?'

‚Nein', antwortete Heat, ‚aber ich will auch nicht mehr baden. Und ich will keine ekligen Menschen anfassen!'

Eine Faust knallte auf die Tischplatte vor ihnen und die Brüder zuckten erschreckt zusammen. „Es wäre angebracht, dass ihr beiden meinem Unterricht noch etwas weiter folgt, verstanden?" Meister Skull hatte sich direkt vor ihnen aufgebaut und bedachte sie mit tödlichen Blicken. Auch an den Rest des Jahrgang gerichtet meinte er: „Ich weiß, die Zeit der Premieren ist für euch alle aufregend und spannend, aber bis zur Namenszeremonie habt ihr heute normalen Unterricht. Also weiter…"

Zwei Stunden später wurde der Unterricht abgebrochen und die jungen Wraith zur großen Versammlungshalle des Schülertraktes gerufen. Die Halbjährigen hüllten sich in Schweigen, egal, wie sehr die Jünglinge sie mit Fragen bedrängten, was bei der Premiere eigentlich alles geschähe. „Das werdet ihr bald selbst erfahren", sagte Maple schließlich, der früher einmal Green genannt wurde.

„Ich will das aber nicht erfahren, ich will es wissen", grummelte Heat leise vor sich hin.

Rush gesellte sich zu ihnen und wirkte seltsam nervös, nun, wo sein Wabenbruder sich verändert haben würde. „Was meint ihr… wie wird er jetzt sein? Wie wird er genannt werden?"

Silent zuckte mit den Schultern. Heat biss sich auf die Lippen, dann meinte er: „Du kennst ihn doch am Besten… was ist denn sein wichtigster Charakterzug?"

„Ein Arsch zu sein?", fragte Rush und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die meiste Zeit streiten wir uns nur. Wegen irgendwelchem Kleinzeug… oder weil ihm danach ist."

„Still jetzt, da kommen sie!", zischte Knot und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Wie die meisten Nachkommen von Darkcloud war er etwas kleiner als die anderen Wraith und hatte Probleme, etwas zu sehen.

Schweigend näherten sich Redwave und eine vermummte Gestalt dem Hivemaster und dem Obersten der Clevermen, die bereits zusammen mit den Lehrern auf sie gewartet hatten. Die Halbjährigen hielten den Atem an, die Jünglinge neugierig etwas weiter nach vorn drängten.

Nur Rush und Silent blieben ruhig stehen. ‚Ich spüre ihn nicht', meinte Rush verzweifelt an Silent gerichtet, ‚das ist nicht mehr Young…'

Silent nickte stumm. Auch er konnte seinen Freund nicht mehr erspüren in ihrem mentalen Netzwerk. Spuren, ja. Aber er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es nur Erinnerungen an Young waren, die die Jünglinge teilten, oder tatsächlich noch etwas von ihm übrig war.

Der vermummte Wraith schob seine Kapuze zurück – ein erster schwarzer Umhang! – und schaute selbstbewusst zum Hivemaster Glow auf. Dieser berührte kurz den Handrücken des frischgebackenen Halbjährigen, atmete tief ein und wendete sich stumm an den Obersten der Clevermen Guide. Beide nickten, dann verkündete der Hivemaster feierlich: „Du bist wie ein Stern – dein Licht leuchtet hell und vertreibt die Dunkelheit. Dein Name ist Vega."

Der Halbjährige verbeugte sich, dann wendete er sich seinem Mitschülern zu und sagte: „Young wurde zu Vega. Ich bin ein Wraith."

Rush biss sich auf die Lippen. ‚Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Vega mag', meinte er mental zu Heat der nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte und erwiderte: ‚Ich mir auch nicht.'

Silent atmete tief durch. Vegas mentale Präsenz spürte er sehr deutlich, fast ohrenbetäubend laut, als dieser zu ihm meinte: ‚Das war unglaublich! Ich habe mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Silent dröhnte der Schädel. Er hatte sich oft mit Young – der nun Vega hieß – mental unterhalten, und Vega wollte dies nicht ändern. Trotz seiner Premiere empfand er noch freundschaftliche Gefühle für Silent, allerdings war seine mentale Präsenz nun so stark, dass Silent das Gefühl hatte, jedes mentale Wort seines Freundes würde ihm mit einem Gravierer in die Hirnschale gekratzt werden. ‚Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit deinem Aufsatz für Rogue?', donnerte es in Silents Kopf und der Jüngling stöhnte auf, hielt sich die Schläfen und wimmerte leise.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Heat besorgt und legte den Kopf schräg. Mental hatte Silent ihn schon vor einiger Zeit geblockt – was allerdings nicht gegen die Stimme von Vega wirkte.

„Es reicht jetzt!", rief Meister Haze aus und ging hinüber zu Silent, hob dessen Kinn an und fixierte den Jüngling mit finsterem Blick. „Wer ist es?", fragte der Lehrer, doch Silent schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht verraten.

Schnaubend wendete sich Haze ab und fauchte: „Noch einmal zum Mitschreiben: die Halbjährigen sollen keinen mentalen Kontakt mit den Jünglingen aufnehmen! Nicht, bevor auch diese ihre Premiere hatten! Eure Gedanken sind zu stark und ihr könnt sie noch nicht dosieren… was dabei herauskommt, seht ihr ja!"

Geräuschvoll erbrach sich Silent neben der Sitzbank, die er mit Heat teilte.

Meister Haze seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Schultern sinken. Manchmal waren seine Aufgaben einfach nur frustrierend.

Aus dem Hintergrund ertönte ein warnendes Grollen von Digger und Heat sprang auf, um das Erbrochene seines Bruders so schnell wie möglich zu beseitigen – wenn er auch nicht wusste, womit. Silent lag nur noch blass und schwer atmend mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Pult und starrte ins Nichts.

„Ich war es", sagte Vega und stand von seinem Platz auf, „Ich habe Silent das angetan und es tut mir Leid."

Meister Haze nickte. „Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit, Vega. Und nun besorg dir einen Besen und beseitige diesen Unrat. Heat, setz dich wieder. Digger… bitte bringe Silent in seine Wabe, der Junge kann so nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen. Den ich jetzt übrigens fortzusetzen gedenke!" Den letzten Satz hatte der Cleverman laut gefaucht, damit ihm wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler zukam, die sich munter anderweitig beschäftigt hatten.

Widerwillig starrte Heat ihrem Erzieher hinterher, als dieser seinen Bruder am Arm packte und hinter sich her schliff, hin zu den Schlafwaben der Jünglinge. _Hoffentlich tut er dir nichts_, dachte er und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er misstraute Digger von Grund auf.

Halb ohnmächtig ließ sich Silent in die Wabe verfrachten, die er mit Heat teilte, und krabbelte benommen in seine Schlafecke. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es ihm jemals so schlecht gegangen war. Nach einer Weile ließ das Pochen in seinem Schädel nach und er trank einen Schluck Wasser, den er sogar bei sich behalten konnte. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke ihrer Wabe an. _Ich wünschte, wir hätten ein Fenster. Ich möchte so gern die Sterne sehen_, dachte er und seufzte.

Eine Stunde später fühlte er sich wieder wohler, aber ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige verriet ihm, dass der theoretische Unterricht bald vorbei sein würde. Und für die Körperertüchtigung fühlte er sich noch nicht wohl genug. Heat würde zusammen mit Rush seinen Extra-Unterricht erhalten, bevor er ihm die Aufzeichnungen und Hausaufgaben mitbringen konnte… Zeit genug also, um den Essay für Rogue zu schreiben.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Heat, als er später in die Wabe blickte und seinen Bruder konzentriert auf ein Datenpad starren sah. Digger stand hinter ihm und fletschte die Zähne.

Erschrocken fuhr Silent zusammen und legte das Pad beiseite. „Oh, ich dachte, ich gucke mir noch einmal die Aufgabe an, mit der du solche Probleme hattest…"

„Nun, da wirst du nicht besonders weit kommen", sagte Heat und krabbelte neben seinen Bruder, „Rush und ich habe gerade zwei Stunden lang in den Genetikdatenbanken geforscht, warum es zu diesen Degenerierungen kommen könnte."

Knurrend schloss Digger die Membran der Wabe und entfernte sich.

„Das Ganze ist doch nur ein theoretisches Beispiel, oder?", fragte Silent.

„Ja… wieso fragst du?"

„Weil… vielleicht geht es gar nicht so sehr um Genetik, sondern… um etwas ganz einfaches", meinte Silent und sein Gesicht lief dunkel an. Heat war der zukünftige Cleverman, nicht er.

„Und was einfaches wäre das zum Beispiel?", fragte Heat interessiert nach.

„Wie ich gestern schon sagte, irgendwer musste diese theoretischen Herdenmenschen auf diesem theoretischen Planeten mit dem theoretischen Sternenring im All angesiedelt haben", begann Silent und seine Nervosität legte sich als er merkte, dass Heat ihm wirklich aufmerksam zuhörte und ihn nicht für dumm hielt. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei der Auswahl des Genpools auf alles Mögliche geachtet wurde, nur nicht auf die Ursprungskultur…"

„Hä?", fragte Heat und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Nun… teilweise bekämpfen sich die unterschiedlichen Herden auch…", antwortete Silent leise, „es könnte doch sein, dass die Herde aus verfeindeten Gruppen zusammengestellt wurde und…"

„… und es so gar nicht zu einer Vermischung der Genanlagen kam, weil…", fiel Heat seinem Bruder in den Satz und gemeinsam beendeten sie ihn: „…weil die Gruppen sich isolierten und so der Genpool der einzelnen Ansiedlungen und Gruppierungen zu klein ist und es zu Mutationen kommt."

Freudig umarmte Heat seinen Bruder, der dies dankbar seufzend annahm. Silent war nicht dumm, nur nicht so schlau wie Heat. In den letzten Jahren hatte er nicht nur Respekt, sondern geradezu schon Angst vor dem überragenden Intellekt seines Bruders entwickelt. Er wusste nicht, dass er zu dem oberen Drittel ihres Jahrganges gehörte, wie die Lehrer ihn einschätzten. Es gab keine Noten in dem Sinne, es wurde das Lehr- und Prüfungsmaterial an die Fähigkeiten der Schüler und späteren Anwärter angepasst, nicht die Jünglinge, Halbwüchsigen und Anwärter dem, was ein Wraith zu sein hatte. So war gewährleistet, dass jeder Wraith die optimale Ausbildung entsprechend seiner Person, Kompetenzen und Neigungen erhielt.

Was allerdings nicht ein gewisses Pflichtmaterial ausschloss, das zu erlernen war. „Ich habe dir alles mitgebracht, was du heute noch lernen sollst", meinte Heat, als er seinen liebevoll würgenden Griff um seinen Bruder löste, „und ich werde dir gern alles so erklären, wie die Meister Haze und Skull uns anderen."

„Hast du etwa Spielzimmer-Verbot?", fragte Silent.

„Nein, aber ich lasse meinen kranken Bruder doch nicht allein", antwortete Heat und lächelte breit, „wenn du nicht spielen gehen kannst, will ich es auch nicht!"

„Das ist Unfug", meinte Silent und schüttelte den Kopf, „mir geht es schon viel besser und du hast dir deinen Spaß verdient – wir rufen Digger und der wird dich ins Spielzimmer bringen, verstanden?"

„Nein, werden wir nicht", entgegnete Heat, „wir werden jetzt den Unterricht nachholen, den du wegen Y… Vega versäumt hast und danach die Hausaufgaben durchgehen."

„Aber…"

„Vergiss es."

„Heat…"

„Ich will nichts hören!"

„Bruder…"

„Komm mir nicht so!"

Silent schwieg daraufhin und Heat zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu. „Ich will es so. Ich finde Vega unheimlich und von Rush habe ich vorläufig die Nase voll. Der hat doch tatsächlich den ganzen Sonderunterricht über nur über Vega geschwatzt! Und wie toll er das doch findet und wann wohl seine Premiere ist und und und… Kein Wunder, dass wir kein Stück weiter bei unserer Aufgabe gekommen sind, oder? Aber mein cleverer Bruder löst das mit links, während sich ihm Kopf und Magen umdrehen…" Er versetzte seinem schweigenden Bruder einen Knuff auf den Oberarm und rief auf seinem Datenpad das Material auf, das Silent nachzuholen hatte. „Wir sollten Meister Haze fragen, ob du nicht auch an dem Sonderunterricht teilnehmen kannst."

Betreten senkte Silent den Kopf. _Wie mache ich ihm nur klar, dass ich kein Cleverman werden will, sondern ein Blade?_, fragte er sich und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Einige Zeit später schleuderte Heat sein Datenpad durch ihre Wabe und fluchte: „Dieser miese Verräter!"

Silent, der die Flugbahn des Pads genau verfolgt hatte, schob den Unterkiefer vor und schnaubte leise. Mit den explosiven Gefühlsausbrüchen seines Bruders würde er wohl nie zurechtkommen.

„Weißt du, was diese feige Ratte getan hat? Nur weil er nicht allein in seiner Wabe sein will?", fragte Heat und ballte die Fäuste. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fauchte er weiter: „Er hat Redwave gesagt, er will es auch versuchen… weil sein Nährmund ja auch schon anfängt sich zu öffnen! So ein Schwachsinn! Er hat es mir gezeigt, das ist kein halber Tick, was da zu sehen ist! Schlüpflingskrallen sind da länger!"

Schweigend verfolgte Silent Heats Schimpftirade. Er wusste, dass es sich nur um Rush handeln konnte. Einige Zeit später, in der Heat fast ununterbrochen geflucht, gefaucht und gemault hatte, wurde ihr Jahrgang zusammengerufen.

Rush war zur Premiere gegangen und als Gold zurückgekehrt.

A/N: Warum Vega und Gold? Ganz einfach: Young und Rush waren/sind eine unvermeidliche Reminiszenz an SGU. Robert Carlyles nächste Rolle nach Dr. Rush war Mr. Gold bzw. Rumpelstiltskin in „Once upon a time" und Louis Ferreiras neues Engagement nach Colonel Young ist Detective Oscar Vega in "Motive", einer Krimiserie, die bei uns bisher nicht läuft. Vega ist auch der Name eines Sterns im Sternbild „Lyra", die deutsche Bezeichnung Wega… passt schon alles irgendwie. Ja, ich mache mir tatsächlich Gedanken um solche Sachen, ich Korinthenkackerle, ich *ggg*

Was das Lernsystem der Wraith angeht: kein Canon, nur mein Mist, allerdings angelehnt an einige bereits schon existierende pädagogische Konzepte, wie sie z.B. im Rahmen der Inklusion diskutiert werden… was die praktische Ausführung angeht schweige ich hier lieber. Theorie und Wirklichkeit gehen nicht immer Hand in Hand :(


End file.
